Advances in computing and networking technology have made new forms of media content possible. For example, virtual reality media content is available that immerses viewers (or “users”) into interactive virtual reality worlds that the users may experience by directing their attention to any of a variety of things being presented in the virtual reality world at the same time. At any time during the presentation of the virtual reality media content by a media player device, a user experiencing the virtual reality media content by way of the media player device may look around the virtual reality world in any direction with respect to both a horizontal dimension (e.g., forward, backward, left, right, etc.) as well as a vertical dimension (e.g., up, down, etc.), giving the user a sense that he or she is actually present in and experiencing the virtual reality world from a particular viewpoint within the virtual reality world.
To facilitate presentation of an virtual reality world by way of a media player device, a server system implemented by a virtual reality media provider may prepare and then transmit data representative of the virtual reality world to the media player device. In some configurations, the server system may include multiple computing devices that each perform one or more operations involved in the preparation of the data. In so doing, it may be desirable to rapidly transmit massive amounts of data between the computing devices by way of one or more network interfaces. Unfortunately, such network interfaces often have bandwidth constraints that undesirably limit data throughput. Such bandwidth constraints could cause delays and/or disruptions in providing a virtual reality experience to a user, especially in scenarios in which the virtual reality media provider is attempting to allow the user to experience events as they occur in real time within an virtual reality world that is representative of a real-world scene.